Kalung Pengendali
by Always KimKai
Summary: Kai tanpa sadar memiliki sebuah kalung liontin yang entah dari siapa tiba tiba berada dalam genggamanya. Kalung itu dapat membuat si pemakai mampu berteleportasi. Tetapi, ada sesuatu misteri yang tersembunyi di balik kalung itu. Hunkai/sekai


**Kalung Pengendali**

**by Kim Jong Kai88**

cast : Kai, Member EXO

Rated : M

Length : 1/?

Pair : Hunkai / sekai

Genre : Supernatural/ little bit romance

Disclamer : para cast adalah milik Tuhan dan orang tua mereka

**summary : Kai tanpa sadar memiliki sebuah kalung liontin yang entah dari siapa tiba tiba berada dalam genggamanya. Kalung itu dapat membuat si pemakai mampu berteleportasi. Tetapi, ada sesuatu misteri yang tersembunyi di balik kalung itu. Hunkai **

**WARNING : Typo, cerita yang aneh gak nyambung dll **

**cerita ini terinspirasi dari mv EXO MAMA dan VIXX Hyde**

**happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov**

" terima kasih atas kerja samanya "

Member EXO K telah selesai shooting MV mereka yang berjudul MAMA.

" saatnya kita pulang " Suho berteriak kepada para member bersiap untuk pulang ke dorm menikmati istirahat seminggu sebelum mereka debut stage.

Di dalam van

" yak chanyeol kembalikan ipadku " suara baekhyun menggema memenuhi van.

" pinjam bentar baek. Lagian kalau kamu sudah bermain dengan ipadmu kau melupakanku " chanyeol membuat wajahnya semelas mungkin

" yak dasar kekanakan " baekhyun menggerutu tak jelas.

" SEHUN jangan mencubiti aku terus. Sakit tahu! " kini giliran kai yang berteriak

" aku akan terus mencubiti hyung karena tidak mau berbagi makananmu " sehun melipatkan kedua tanganya. Suho memijit pelan pelipisnya. Suho merasa pusing merasakan kelakuan sehun, kai, chanyeol dan baekhyun yang selalu membuat keributan. Sedangkan d.o hanya menggelengkan kepalanya merasakan hal itu sudah menjadi rutinitas EXO K.

" ya hyungdeul, sehun aku ingin bisa berteleportasi " tiba tiba suara kai menghentikan keributan di dalam van.

" ha ha ha kamu aneh hyung. Teleportasi kan hanya khayalan. Jangan gila hyung " sehun mengejek kai sambil meletakkan tangan di dahi kai. " tidak panas "

" YA aku memang tidak sakit SEHUN " kai menggerutu sebal

" kai-ya kamu ini ada ada saja. Jangan banyak berkhayal. Kekuatan itu kan hanya ada di MV " chanyeol menanggapi.

" tapi kan tidak ada yang tak mungkin di dunia ini hyung. Siapa tahu aku bis aberteleportasi. " kai merengek membela diri.

" memangnya jika kamu punya kekuatan itu kamu mau apa " d.o bertanya dengan lembut.

" aku ingin masuk bank secara diam diam " kai menjawab dengan santainya. Yang lain hanya cengo atas pernyataan kai. Suasana van kembali hening. Kai berimajinasi tentang ambisinya berteleportasi. Sehun yang duduk disampingnya hanya menggelengkan kepala sanbil tersenyum tipis.

Kai POV

Hyungdeul dan sehun bergegas memasuki dorm. Aku sangat mengantuk. Ketika para member sudah memasuki dorm tiba tiba ada sesuatu menggelitik tubuhku. Hawa dingin menyeruak memasuki tulang tulangku. Seketika mataku membulat, tubuhku meremang. Ada aura tak enak disekitarku. Aku berjalan perlahan dengan kepala merunduk takut. Dorm sudah ada di depan mata tetapi seakan aku berjalan sangat lambat. Tiba tiba langkahku terhenti, aku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu mendekap tubuhku sangat erat. Nafasku tersenggal, sesak sekali. Tenggorokanku tak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Perlahan aku tidak kuat berdiri kakiku melemas, aku terjatuh ke tanah dan semuanya gelap.

Kai POV end

Sehun POV

Huahh, kantuk mulai menyerangku. Tapi mengapa ada sesuatu yang sepertinya kurang. Aku melirik sekitar. Semua hyungku sudah ada di dalam. Oh kai hyung masih ada di belakang.

" ya suho hyung Kai hyung sepertinya masih di luar. Aku akan menjemputnya " aku berkata kepada suho hyung yang terlihat lelah.

" jangan lama lama sehun-a " suho hyung berlalu menuju kamarnya. Aku berlari keluar dorm betapa terkejutnya aku melihat kai hyung tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri dengan posisi tengkurap di tanah. Aku tepuk pelan pipinya tetapi tetap tidak ada respon. Dengan sigap aku mengangkat kai hyung bridal. Ternyata kai hyung tidak seberat yang aku duga. Aku berlari memasuki dorm.

" sehun-a apa yang terjadi dengan kai " teriak d.o hyung terlihat khawatir

" ada apa ini d.o ya " suho hyung keluar dari kamarnya. Chanyeol dan baekhun juga keluar kamar karena teriakan d.o hyung.

" kai hyung pingsan di halaman hyung " aku menjawab singkat. Aku mulai khawatir dengan kai hyung

" bawa kai ke kamar sehun-a " pinta suho hyung.

Aku perlahan menidurkan kai hyung di kamarnya dan d.o hyung. Aku sibakkan poni yang menutupi matanya. Wajah kai hyung terlihat pucat tetapi tidak demam. Mungkin kai hyung hanya kelelahan. Aku kecup kening kai hyung.

Sehun POV end

Kai POV

engh.. tidurku terganggu karena sinar matahari yang menerpa wajahku. Perlahan aku membuka mata, tubuhku terasa kaku tetapi aku sudah bisa bergerak. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Aku masih terlalu takut mengingat kejadian semalam. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu dalam genggaman tangan kiriku. Aku menggenggam kalung liontin yang sangat indah. Mengapa kalung ini bisa ada di genggamanku? Aku sekilas memandangi kalung itu. Ada perasaan senang memendangnya. Liontin ini begitu indah. Aku mencoba memakainya.

Kai POV end

Author POV

Setelah kai memakai kalung itu tibatiba matanya berubah menjadi merah. Tubuh kai bergetar hebat, tetapi lambat laun semuanya memudar. Kai kembali normal.

Cklek, perlahan pintu kamar kai terbuka. D.o mengantarkan semangkuk bubur dan segelas teh hangat.

" kau sudah bangun, kai " d.o meletakkan nampan diatas nakas.

" nde hyung "

" tidurlah lagi kai. Tetapi sebelum itu makan dulu buburnya. Kamu sepertinya butuh banyak istirahat. Hyung tinggal dulu ya kai " d.o berjalan meninggalkan kai. Kai kembali merebahkan kepalanya. Kai memandang kalung yang dipakainya. Perlahan kai belai liontin itu dan menutup matanya

Kai POV

Perlahan aku membuka kedua mataku. Betapa terkejutnya aku tiba tiba berbaring di belakang taman dorm. Ada apa ini? Ketika aku menutup mata aku berharap bisa berada di taman belakang dorm. Apakah ini nyata? Aku melakukan teleportasi. Wah aku sangat senang. Akhirnya impianku menjadi nyata yeay. Aku berteriak gaje. Memutari taman sebanyak sepuluh kali. Aku mencoba teleport lagi. Aku belai pelan liontin itu. Aku berharap bisa kembali ke kamarku dan d.o hyung. Ketika aku mebuka mata aku sangat terkejut. Aku kini sudah berada dikamarku dan d.o hyung. Aku mulai berjingkarak senang. Hmmm, apa aku ceritakan kepada hyungdeul dan sehun ya?

Kai POV end

Author POV

Suasana dorm exo terlihat sepi. D.o yang sedang asyik berkutat dengan dapur. Suho yang fokus membaca koran ditemani teh pahit -.-. Baekhyun yang terlihat asyik mengotak atik ipadnya. Sedangkan chanyeol tetidur di paha baekhyun. Benar benar keluarga bahagia.

" HYUNGDEUL SEHUN ! " kai berteriak 3 oktaf menganggetkan susana sunyi yang sangat jarang terjadi di dorm exo k. Suho yang sedang meminum teh tersendak, d.o menjatuhkan panci dan yang paling parah baekhyun secara tidak sadar berdiri mengakibatkan kepala chanyeol terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya di lantai.

" YA sakit kepalaku " chanyeol merintih memegang kepalanya.

" KIM JONGIN. KENAPA BERTERIAK! " Suho sangat emosi mukanya terlihat memerah padam.

" YAK KKAMJONG MENYEBALKAN! " teriak baekhyun tak kalah heboh.

" he..he..he mianhae " kai menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan nyengir.

" kamu kenapa teriak teriak kai " tanya d.o membawa panci yang penyok akibat terjatuh.

" oh iya, mana sehun " tanya kai menatap sekitar tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

Cklek pintu kamar mandi terbuka

" ada apa sih hyung teriak teriak. Gara gara hyung sikat gigiku jatuh ke closet " gerutu sehun sebal

" mian sehun " kai mengatupkan kedua tanganya memohon maaf dan tersenyu manis

deg...deg..deg

" sebenarnya ada apa sih kai-ya " tanya chanyeol yang masih memijat kepalanya yang benjol.

" aku bisa teleportasi hyung " kai berbicara dengan senyum lebarnya. Member lain menatap tak percaya.

" ah mungkin hanya khayalanmu saja kai hyung " sehun mengibaskan tanganya acuh.

" beneran hyung, sehun akan aku buktikan. " kai secara cepat dapat berpindah ke dapur, kamar mabdi, ruang tamu, dan kembali lagi ke ruang tengah.

" bagaimana hyung, sehun. Keren kan " kai menunjukkan dua jempolnya. Member yang lain membulatkan mata dengan mulut menganga lebar ( awas netes kkk) karena terkejut.

" wah daebak! " d.o memecah kesunyian

" hebat kai " suho menambahi

" aku juga mau dong " baekhyun mendekati kai.

" gini hyung caranya pakai kalung ini terus liontinya dibelai sambil menutup mata dan ucapkan mau kemana tujuan kita."

" pinjam dong kai " baekhun merengek. Kai mencoba melepas kalung itu tetapi tidak bisa terlepas. Semakin ingin dilepas semakin kuat merekat di leher.

" susah hyung dilepas. Maaf ya " kai merunduk

" tetapi aneh, kenapa tidak bisa terlepas? " sehun mencoba berfikir.

" molla, jadi yang bisa berteleportasi hanya aku. Yippiee." kai berteriak gaje

" yah curang! " baekhyun menggerutu.

Yah sehabis demo cara berteleportasi para member kembali ke kegiatan masing masing. Sedangkan kai keasyikan berteleportasi kesana kemari. Tidak lupa pula ia mewujudkan keinginanya berteleportasi memasuki bank diam diam -.-

Malam Hari

tepat pukul 12 malam suasana dorm exo k sangat tenang dan damai. Di kamar d.o dan kai ada sesuatu keanehan terjadi. Kalung yang dipakai kai muncul cakra merah keluar dari liontin merambat memasuki hidung kai. Perlahan tubuh kai sedikit bergetar. Mata kai terbuka lebar, warna matanya berubah menjadi semerah darah, kulit kai sedikit pucat. Kai berjalan keluar dari dorm menuju taman belakang dorm. Hawa dingin menusuh tulang dengan tajam. Tubuh kai bergetar hebat. Kepala terasa pusing seakan ditimpa ratusan beton. Kai terjatuh dengan duduk bersimpuh. Tubuh kai dialiri cakra merah pekat. Tiba tiba keluar sayap lebar bewarna hitam dari punggung kai. Kai menunjukkan smirknya dan kemudian bergumam IT'S SHOWTIME

TBC

terima kasih sudah membaca. Menerima kritik dan saran. RnR please


End file.
